The Consigned, the Jape and the Carefree
by Little Miss Bovver
Summary: Hoobler, Luz and Frank have a secret; their feelings for each other go further than just friendship, but will this all get blown apart when another paratrooper from Easy Company finds out? Rated M for a reason.
1. Prologue

_They didn't want to die.  
__They__ didn't mind killing all those Krauts or blowing apart buildings with their grenades, but death was not on their list of things-to-do.  
__Especially not dying alone. They had to stick together. _

_They had been at it for three months now and they never wanted it to change.  
__Hoobler was __the sweet one. The Romantic. Cute almost. He was caring, always looking out for the others, making sure they weren't hurt.  
__Luz was different; he loved the roughness of it all. He liked to be in control, to dominate, command and lead.  
__And Frank? Frank stayed happily in between. _


	2. Part one: Love

**Pairing:** Hoobler/Frank/Luz  
**Rated:** M  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own or know the real men of Easy Company. This is not based on the real soldiers who fought in WWII, only the actors who portray them. This is merely a representation of what goes on in my perverted mind when one watches Band of Brothers. I do not know the real veterans, nor would I wish to offend them. Thank you  
**What do I want:** Reviews  
**If you don't like slash****:** go read something else  
**How this came to be:** During Part Three on Band of Brothers where Hoobler, Frank and Luz are walking through the field and Frank is moaning about Easy Company always being up front, I had a flash of inspiration with a smirk that said 'Man, don't those three go well together!'  
**Other information:** This does contain a few graphic sex scenes between the three. It also involves them getting caught! But trust me; it's not all fun and games.  
Some people may not be dead in this, if they are dead in Band of Brothers, so this is ever so slight AU with me saving my three favourite characters. A big thank you to draco-lord-0‏ for helping me with my sex scenes!  
There will be four chapters to this story.

--

The Consigned, the Jape and the Carefree

Part One

Love

'Luz?' came the muffled voice of Hoobler as he slid into the trench, knocking hard into George's side. 'Oi, Luz? Are you awake?'

'I am now,' he grumbled in reply, opening bleary dark eyes.

'I'm cold,' Hoobler whispered. Luz grumbled something else under his breath, before rolling onto his side and allowing Hoob to snuggle into his chest. Luz put an arm around him. It was silent for a moment, Luz's eyes falling shut again. 'Have you ever thought about death?' he asked after a moment.

'Not when I'm trying to sleep,' Luz replied. He always got a little pissed off if he didn't get enough sleep.

'I don't want to die.' Luz opened his eyes, shifting so his lips could brush Hoobler's forehead.

'Don't worry about that now,' he sighed, resting his head back against the dirt, dark eyes shutting once again. Hoobler nodded, gritting his teeth to stop them chattering.

--

Frank's eyes never left the stripper's large boobs. They were bouncy and round and he liked it! Who cared about the war when you had this to enjoy? He loved this woman! Her cheeky smile as she teased him, hands missing his groin each time she leant forward to brush her lips against his. They were full and warm.

'Wake up,' she smiled broadly. Frank did a double take, frown etched on his face. That sounded exactly like Nixon! He tried to pull away as the stripper sauntered forward. No way was he putting his thing anywhere near a Nixon sound-a-like!

There was a hard stinging across his cheek as he was slapped and suddenly Frank was jerked from his dream.

'Huh? What?'

'I said wake up. We're moving out,' said Nixon gruffly, before he caught sight of Winters, who came to a stop beside them.

'Winters,' he acknowledged with a nod; their eyes lingered on one another.

'Nix,' smiled Dick as Frank clambered to his feet, straightening his gun. Winters turned to Perconte. 'Come on,' he said, checking his watch, before staring up at the sky. It was quite a warm day, but there were dark clouds in the sky, the sun blocked from view. 'We better get moving.' Frank gave a nod, readjusting his helmet, before getting up out the trench and moving towards the crowd of soldiers who were waiting around for orders. He quickly found Luz, a grin on his face.

'So, where're we going today?'

'Who knows?' George replied. 'Nobody tells us anything, remember? We just walk and fight and walk and fight and sleep and fight and walk.'

'Where does eating come in all this?' Frank asked.

'It doesn't.'

'All right lads, listen up,' called Ron Speirs over the noise, which died away pretty quickly. 'We're going to be heading towards Holland today; should get there in two days. There we will find ammo, food, shelter, and a good wash-' Popeye chuckled, whose face was streaked with mud. '-but take care. I don't want to have to bring in any more replacements.' He cast a gaze over the men. 'We'll have Dog Company leading, followed by Easy Company…' He continued to give out orders as the men shifted, groaning, muttering under their breath. 'Moving out!' Luz stuffed his helmet onto his head of tousled dark hair, chucking the butt of his cigarette on the floor and stamping on it.

'Let's lock and load boys,' he smirked, Hoobler appearing on his other side.

'I heard you can get Luger cheap in Holland,' he said, eyes shining with excitement.

'If you can find someone who'll sell it; what if there ain't no Holland people to get one off?' Frank said, fingering his Jump Wings thoughtfully. 'We don't know if the Krauts have taken over yet.' Hoobler fell quiet, his brow creased in a frown. Luz sighed. It seemed to mean a lot to Don to get one of those handguns. He placed his hand on Hoobs shoulder, squeezing gently.

'We'll find you one. I'm sure there'll be one lying about somewhere.' Luz let his hand fall to his side, but Hoobler walked closer aside him, shoulders touching every now and again. Frank rolled his eyes, but said nothing about the Luger.

--

'It's stupidly quiet,' grumbled Malarkey, hands stiff from gripping the gun.

'I agree,' yawned Luz.

'And I'm starving. I feel like I haven't eaten for days.'

'Yeah, well grumbling won't get you any,' another voice said. Malarkey and Luz both turned around to meet the eyes of Speirs. He stared hard at the two for a moment, before stalking past them towards the front of the group. George pulled a face behind him, before imitating, 'well, grumbling won't get you-' His words were cut off by a shatter of gunfire. They dropped to a crouch, discharging a fury of bullets back towards the enemy lines.

'Get to the trees!' yelled Harry, who was running low to get into cover. Luz darted after him, the whistle of a bullet going past his ear, so close he could feel the heat. The second bullet didn't miss. It impacted in his shoulder, causing George to smack into the ground hard. Now, it felt as his whole shoulder was on fire, his flesh burning. Someone fell to their knees beside him; Hoobler. He ripped open the material to seek the wound, before he turned and yelled 'Medic!'

'Shit! Shit! Shit!' Luz muttered under his breath, as Frank appeared and the two dragged Luz to safety. Roe crouched down, medical kit in his arms. Already he was pressing something against the bullet wound.

'It's okay, buddy,' muttered Hoobs but the worry was etched across his face. He grabbed George's hand and held it tight. 'You're gunna be fine.'

'I better be,' came Luz's gruff reply.

--

'How is he?' asked Frank that night. Doctor Eugene Roe glanced at the sleeping form of George and smiled.

'He'll be fine. The bullet went straight through and we managed to stem the bleeding before it got any worse.' They were stood in the Aid Station, Roe wiping his hands on a tissue before he chucked it in the waste paper basket at the side.

'So, he'll be able to come and fight again?' asked Hoobler, eyes never leaving Luz's face.

'He looked like he'd kill me if I didn't say he could come back,' Roe laughed.

'That's our Luz,' smiled Frank, before putting his helmet back on.

'Excuse me, lads,' Roe said, as another solider groaned, groping for his bandage covered stub of a leg. 'Private Tyler, stop touching it; you'll just make it infected.'

'Come on, Hoobs. He'll be fine.' Hoobler nodded, glancing at Luz before turning away and following Frank out the Station.

Luz strolled towards Easy Company the next morning, a smile broad on his face. 'Luz!' cried Buck with a big grin as the dark haired man approached. 'Glad you showed up.'

'I know how much you all need me,' joked George, before diverting towards Hoobler and Frank. His shoulder was stiff and slightly painful whenever he raised his arm too high, but he didn't want to leave the Company; not for a stupid bullet wound.

'I told you he'd be alright,' said Frank. Before Luz could say anything, Hoob grabbed his arm, pulling him inside the small hut they had used to stay in that night. Frank stood in the doorway, as Hoobler pressed his lips frantically against the smaller mans, hidden behind one of the bunkers in case anyone was to see.

'Jesus, Don,' Luz said into his mouth, Hoobs gripping the material of his shirt. 'Where's this coming from?' Hoobs broke away, face flushed, embarrassed at what he'd done.

'I thought you were going to die!'

'It'll take more than that to kill me' laughed Luz, leaning up to kiss him again, tongue searching playfully around his mouth.

'Save some for me,' hissed Frank, glancing at them, before looking outside again. His eyes widened. 'Speirs is coming!' Luz instantly knelt down, pretending to do up the laces on his dirt marked boots, leaving Hoobler to stand there, looking slightly bewildered.

'You three coming?' Ron asked, stood in the doorway.

'Yes sir,' said Hoobs, moving out with Frank as Luz shuffled to the door. Speirs put a hand on his chest to stop him leaving.

'Your things?'

Luz looked down at himself, realising he must have been stripped of his gear before being taken to the Aid Station. 'Oh, erm…'

'Over there,' replied Speirs with a strange smile, pointing to one of the beds. Luz turned around, moving over to get himself ready. Speirs watched him for a moment, before turning and walking out to rejoin the platoons. Luz caught up easily, the familiar weight of the radio on his back, his gun in his hands.

'On we go, lads!' he beamed, mocking General Taylor's voice. 'There's Jerry's to be slain.'

--

If there was one thing that really turned Donald Hoobler on, it was the taste of George Luz. Frank was pretty good too, but Luz won hands down; he had a nice taste, like chocolate but not quite, like mints but not quite. Sweet, but not quite.

It was hard to describe, but when Hoobler kissed Luz it was the most incredible thing in the world. And now it was Hoobs turn on night watch and he couldn't help but imagine what Luz and Frank were doing alone together. Jealous spiked him and he tried to calm it; it wasn't like he hadn't done things with Frank when Luz was on watch. Rain hit his helmet and dripped off the side, trickling down his neck; he hated that feeling. There was a rustling being him and Hoobs spun around.

'Flash,' he hissed, bayonet glistening in the moonlight.

'Thunder,' replied Luz crawling out through the hedgerow, followed by Perconte.

'What're you doing here?' Hoobler frowned, lowering his weapon.

'Like we could leave you to freeze out here alone,' smiled Frank, straightening up and wiping mud from his hands. Hoobs smiled as Luz stepped closer, the mischievous sparkle in his eyes and Hoobler was lost in them.

'We can't be long,' he murmured, as George led him towards the hedgerows.

'We won't be,' Frank smiled. Once hidden, Frank dropped to his knees, Don's flies unzipped. Luz was stood at his side, biting the damp, exposed flesh of his neck. Hoobs stifled a groan, as he felt Frank touch him so intimately. His hand was warm. Hoobs turned his head to meet George's lips, tongue running along his bottom lip.

Luz attacked his mouth feverishly as Hoobler ground his hips against Frank, urgently seeking more friction. George's hands moved up his side, to undo the top of Hoobler's trench coat and shirt, revealing the pale skin of his neck and shoulder. Shifting so he was behind him, Luz pressed his hardness against Hoobs backside, before clamping his teeth down on his shoulder.

Hoobs shuddered against him, the taste of Luz still on his lips. Frank now happily applied his mouth to his working hand and Hoobler tensed and Luz continued to bite, nibble and kiss his shoulder, sure to leave bruises in the morning.

Frank's tongue flicked over the head and suddenly Hoobler let out a groan as he came, hips pushed hard against Frank's mouth, eyes squeezed shut. Luz balanced Hoobs as he slumped slightly, lips parted as he panted.

Frank straightened up, a smirk on his lips. 'Warmed up yet?' he asked with a cheeky glance at George, moonlight shining across his face.

'Just…a bit,' Hoobler replied, opening his eyes, a dazed but content smile on his face.

'What the fuck is going on here?' snarled Guarnere as he stared at the three, revulsion and repugnance etched on his face.

--

Bill Guarnere checked his watch for the third time in five minutes. Where the fuck was Hoob? He was supposed to have changed night watch with him fifteen minutes ago and the young man was usually on time. Guarnere had only had snatches of sleep and in the end gave up trying to get some shut eye and sat, waiting for his turn on watch to come.

Now, he had to admit he was getting worried. What if some Kraut bastard had come and got him in the night? Dragged him away to be a POW or killed him on the spot? Unable to shake of the feeling of agitation, Guarnere crawled out of his hole, unnerved, and aimed his gun ahead, eyes narrowed, looking left and right in case the Kraut was hiding.

He crept forward slowly, frowning as he heard a groan. Was Hoob lying there injured? Readjusting the angle of his gun, Guarnere pushed himself partly through the hedgerow, his eyes almost popping out his head at the sight in front of him. Perconte on his knees doing… _that_ to Hoobler! And there was George Luz, watching them, a smirk on his face, eyes filled with lust. Hoob came with another groan and a moment later, Frank straightened up and Guarnere wanted to puke.

'Warmed up yet?'

'Just…. a bit.' Shaking his head in revulsion, Guarnere pushed himself through the hedgerow, gun aimed at them.

'What the fuck is going on here?' he snarled. Hoobler stumbled back in surprise, bashing into Luz.

'Nothing,' said Frank, jumping around to stare wide-eyed at Bill. Hoobler struggled to do up his flies.

'I saw what you were doing!' Guarnere hissed, eyes blazing. 'I saw you!'

'It's not what you think,' said Luz in a lazy fashion.

'To hell it is!'

'Please Bill, keep it down,' muttered Hoobler, straightening up slightly. Guarnere pointed the muzzle at him.

'You dirty...! That's just…!' He was lost for words. Frank shook his head, hands raised in front of him.

'Calm down.'

'Fuck off you puff!' Luz rolled his eyes, stepping forward in front of the two.

'What you gunna do, Gonorrea? Shoot us?'

'I will!' the man growled, pointing it at each of them in turn; Hoobs stepped back slightly.

'What good will that do?' Luz replied. 'You'll be taken out of the war and you'll be useless doing fuck all after you're banned from fight. You'll never be allowed back in. You'll go to prison for murder.' This seemed to work. Guarnere lowered the muzzle slightly; it didn't seem to be worth killing them if he would be taken away from the war. He was born to fight. 'Now, do your watch,' continued Luz, 'and in the morning, forget about everything you saw tonight.'

'How can I forget?' he growled. Luz shrugged, before walking past him and into the hedgerow. Frank ducked his head and followed while Hoob stood there, staring at Bill.

'I'm sorry-' he pleaded.

'If you come near me ever again,' hissed Bill, stepping forward threateningly. 'I'll kill you myself. Get out my sight.' Hoobler nodded, knowing full well it would be bad to argue. He gave Bill a wide berth before shifting through the hedge. He saw the other two waiting for him, but he shook his head and walked in the other direction. Sleep evaded him that night.

--

**Well:**(Nervous smile) So, what do you think guys? You're views matter a good deal to me and I'm not a mind reader so a quick review will tell me exactly what's on your mind. Should I continue? Do you want to know what the morning will bring?


	3. Part two: Lust

**Thank you:** For those who read it, if… anyone did?  
**Rated:** M  
**What do I want:** Reviews! Goddamit, please!  
**If you don't like slash:** Why have you got this far?  
**Sorry: **First, sorry if I get any things wrong in my story, etc historical facts but I shall try my best! Also, if I spell any names wrong just tell me and I'll change it! This is slight AU.  
Hoobler/Frank/Luz (Remember, vote Perhoobluz!)

--

The Consigned, the Jape and the Carefree

Part Two

Lust

'Oi, Johnny, I got a joke for you,' said Bill Guarnere loudly the next morning, as the platoons ate stale bread and passed around a tankard of water for breakfast.

'Go on,' said John Martin, chewing thoughtfully.

'Three gay guys walk into a gay bar and they find a problem. There's only one stool left. One guy says "Let's flip for it"

But another guy says "No, let's flip it over!" There was a chatter of laughter from some of the younger Privates. Hoobler flushed, picking apart his dry bread, riled. Luz muttered something under his breath and Frank cleared his throat, laughing nervously with the others.

'I've got a joke,' smiled Popeye, sitting up and swallowing the food he'd been chewing. 'How do you drown a blonde? Glue a mirror to the bottom of a swimming pool!' Hoob smiled despite himself; pretty good, he thought, though Bill looked less than happy that the spotlight had been taken from him.

'Oi, listen up,' put in Joe Liebgott. 'What do you call a blonde with a brain? A golden retriever.'

'How do you erase a blonde's memory?' asked Floyd Talbert. 'Just blow in their ear.'

'Oi, Hoobs,' called Bill, putting an end to the blonde jokes. 'If Luz had a rooster and you had a donkey, and your donkey ate his rooster, what would you have?' It was quiet, everyone waiting for a punch line.

'What would I have?' Hoobler replied, piqued.

'Two foot of his cock in your ass!' Bill gave a bark of laughter as Hoobs ears tinged red.

'Funny, Bill,' laughed Luz, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Speirs cleared his throat, picking his helmet off the ground and putting it on.

'Quieten down, lads,' he called for their attention, Buck stood by his side, blue eyes on the platoon. 'We should get to Holland by nightfall. We should have an easy journey from here on, but don't hold your breath.' They clambered to their feet, shifting rucksacks onto their backs, putting on helmet, checking weapon ammo.

'Now boys, listen up,' said George in General Taylor's voice, getting slowly to his feet and checking the radio. 'Men can't multitask so don't try it; you might hurt yourself.' The soldiers gave a laugh, but Guarnere stepped closer and hissed in his ear.

'You sure about that?' Luz inclined his head to look at him.

'What?'

'You lot were sure multitasking quite well last night.'

'Back off, Gonorrea,' he replied, voice low so the others couldn't hear them. Bill merely smiled and walked off, gun held steady in his big hands.

'I'll take point, sir,' Hoob said to Harry, who nodded. The tall man set off first, hand gripping his weapon hard. George and Frank stared after him, before slowly following with Easy Company.

--

Hoobler was furious. He refused to talk unless asked a direct question, ears still pink. Guarnere could be such a... twat! But the shame still burned Hoobs and every now and then tears stung his eyes but he blinked them away.

'Corporal Hoobler,' said Winters that afternoon. 'Are you feeling okay?'

'Yes,' he replied, not looking at Dick as the two walked side by side.

'I'm sure Guarnere was only joking when he said about…'

'Its fine, sir,' Hoob said in a firm voice, but the flush was back in his face. Dick frowned, but shook off the feeling that Donald Hoobler was hiding something. No one liked having jokes said about them, so it was obvious how they'd react. Hoob stopped suddenly, one hand in the air to stop the other men behind him. They could just see a building through the trees. Winters lifted his binoculars, scanning the scene. There were no signs, but the road continued past the building, opening up to a clearing with more buildings, different shades of green, with dull coloured roofs.

'What is it?' whispered Nixon, coming to a stop beside Dick.

'I'm not sure…' he said slowly, before putting his binoculars inside his jacket and turning to the others. 'Get into the trees,' he hissed. 'Stay under cover while we work this out.' The platoons disappeared in the hedges and into the forest, kneeling, guns ready, awaiting instructions. Harry, Dick, Nix, Speirs and Buck all peered around at the map that Winters had pulled out, his finger trailing up the route they had taken.

'This place does exist apparently,' he murmured, before handing the map to Nix and pulling out his binoculars. The building in view did look quite new, as if it had just been temporally pulled it for storage or something. He frowned, lowering his binoculars again.

'What should we do?' asked Lip, shifting closer to find out what was going on.

'Well, it can't be Holland, we've not been walking long enough,' he said, eyes still on the place between the trees. 'Right, we'll get closer and get a few men to check it out. Spread them out though; if it's the Jerry's, they may bomb us; we're not sure what they have in the buildings.' Lip nodded, walking off, ducked low with Speirs to give the orders to the men. Winters got to his feet, gun aimed ahead of him.

'Right, Webster, Smokey, Martin and Luz, you're with me,' said Dick. 'Everyone else, stay here and stay spread out until we call for you.' The men crept forward, before following Dick through the trees and towards the building. They stopped at the edge of the forest, frowns on their faces. Tanks and other German vehicles were parked up, crates stacked to the side.

'Where is everyone?' whispered Webster. 'They wouldn't just leave this all lying about.' There was a crack of gunshot and Smokey fell backwards, grasping at his blood soaked neck.

'MEDIC!' roared Johnny, and he and Luz grabbed Smokey's backpack and dragged him out of view of the sniper as Dick let off a round of gunfire. Roe appeared, kneeling at the frantic body of Smokey.

'Get these troops moving!' yelled Winters and Nix raced up, bringing the rest of the soldiers with him. Bullets whizzed past them and they sent theirs back. There were more thundered shouts of 'Medic!'

'They must have seen us coming,' gasped Winters to Nixon, as he fell on one knee, firing back at the man hiding behind one of the tanks.

'Covering fire!' shouted Harry, opening fire at the surrounding buildings, as Hoobler raced forward, biting the pin out of a grenade and throwing it at one of the cars. It exploded, sending Kraut body parts flying with the rubble. Hoob stumbled back, whipping up his gun and spraying bullets at the open windows. Another bullet from the sniper sent Roy Cobb flat on his arse, clutching his leg.

'I've been shot! I've been shot!' he cried out. 'Medic!' Guarnere scanned the windows, eyes narrowed before he finally stopped the sniper on the roof of one of the buildings. He rolled towards Buck and Skip.

'Sniper on the red roof,' he roared over the noise of the second grenade Hoobler sent at the Jerry's, before moving over to help Tab.

Frank quickly reloaded, helmet on lopsided before he took aim. He was closer to the buildings then the others and had a good aim- there was an explosion as the red roof of the building he was stood near was blasted apart. Frank jumped to his feet, dodging the rubble that was crashing around him. Luz pulled him to safety, covering him as a couple of Krauts immerged from the crumbling building.

'Let him have it!' Frank yelled, blasting the head off one Kraut and taking out the knee caps of another. Luz finished him off with a couple of bullets in the head.

'Hoobler, Guarnere, Malarkey,' yelled Speirs. 'Follow me!' The four raced towards what was left of the red roofed building, backs against the wall. 'Hoobler, Guarnere, take out as many of the buildings as you can,' he ordered. 'Me and Malarkey will do the same.' Guarnere nodded.

'Cover me,' he hissed as the other two rushed off, before turning and stepping into the disintegrating doorway and walking through the narrow corridor. He swung his gun first into one of the rooms, shooting a Kraut who had been cowering there. Hoobs took upstairs, sending a shatter of bullets into a room before he entered. The rest of this building was empty, but there were many more Krauts to be taken care of in the other buildings.

'Smash the window,' hissed Guarnere and Hoobler did so. Bill chucked in a grenade and the two turned away as the window and room was blown apart. Running in through the door, a German stood there, gun aimed in Hoobs face. He raised his gun, ready to send a bullet in the Krauts face, but there was only the sound of the Dead Man's Click. The Kraut laughed, but Hoob only saw the muzzle of Guarnere's gun at the corner of his eye before it blasted the Kraut's face apart. The body sagged to the floor.

'Thanks,' Hoobs said, quickly reloading. Guarnere said nothing.

--

'Five injured, no one dead,' said Lipton to Dick Winters. Winters nodded.

'How's Smokey?'

'Roe said he'll be fine.'

'Good, good. Looks like they'll be off back to England.'

'Lucky sons of bitches,' said Lip with a humourless chuckle. Winters nodded in agreement.

'Hey, Hoobler,' called Frank, ignoring the look that Guarnere sent him that was full of suggestions. He pointed to an opened crate which was one of few that had survived the attack. 'Look what I found for you.' Hoobler's eyes were lit with curiosity as he stepped closer and looked in. It was full of parachutes ready to be used, but laid on top of that was a Luger; a little battered and marked but an actual, full working Luger! Hoobler beamed as he picked it up, testing the weight in his hands. He turned, flopping down beside Frank. 'You like?' the dark man asked.

'Where'd you find it?'

'Still clutched in the lifeless hands of a Jerry,' he said with deep satisfaction; no questions on who had killed the Kraut. Frank pulled up his sleeve to expose the many watches he had collected over the years. 'Got that off the same wrist,' he said, pointing to a silver watch, the glass of the face partly charred. Hoobler smiled, before staring back at the Luger, a thoughtful and happy look on his face.

'…And now, he's imaging all the dirty things he could do with that,' commentated Guarnere, sitting on the crate of parachutes.

'Didn't I tell you to back off?' asked Luz, appeared behind him.

'Why? What will you do if I don't?' asked Guarnere, sliding off the crate and stepping close so his face was inches from George's.

'Oh, I don't know. Miss out the middle man and go straight putting "two foot of my cock in your ass"?' Even though Luz' words were dripping with sarcasm, Bill took an involuntary step backwards, fists balled at his sides.

'You've had your fun,' muttered Frank. 'Bugger off.'

'I've not finished with you bunch of pansy's yet,' Bill hissed, before sauntering away to stand with Malarkey and Bull.

'Ignore him,' sighed Hoob. 'He saved my life back there.'

'He did?' frowned Luz, stretching and sitting down beside Frank, lighting up a cigarette and inhaling deeply.

'Yeah, this Jerry had his gun in my face and I got the Dead Man's Click.' Luz winced. 'Bill shot him in the face.'

'Well, that's all I'm thankful for,' put in Frank, shooting a glare at Guarnere. 'That you're alive.'

--

Holland

'This is Holland?' Malarkey frowned, staring at the quiet, empty streets. 'Where is everybody like last time?'

'It's the dead of night,' Bull reminded him, as they walked through the dark streets. Bull didn't like walking in the dark; it made him paranoid, knowing there could be a Jerry around any corner ready to pop one in his skull before he had a chance to react.

That night, the men slept in the fields, sheltered by haystacks, praying it didn't rain. That was the last thing they needed; wet clothes.

Luz opened his eyes with the feeling of being watched. He was. A small girl was staring down at him, dirty blonde hair pulled into two ponytails. She gave a squeal and raced off towards the house she had come from. Sitting up, Luz gave his bad shoulder a rub before stretching and nudging Buck who was snoring softly beside him.

'What?' the light haired man grumbled, nudging George away. 'I'm trying to sleep.'

'Well,' began Luz, looking up at a smiling man leaning against a gate. 'If you want to catch up on your sleep on hard ground then feel free, but I'm sure this guy would give you a bed for a couple of hours.'

The people of the village were more than happy to help. They told them of what had happened when they had left last time, of the German raids, of the deaths and injuries. They gave them food, water, allowed the soldiers to use their beds and toilets and let them get into the village's attractions for free.

Frank grinned broadly as he stood outside the Brothel. He couldn't read the words, but it was obvious what it was by the many pictures of underwear clad women in the window.

'I thought you swung handbags?' Guarnere frowned as he noticed Frank staring at the pictures and deciding which one he liked best.

'Nah,' said Frank brightly. 'What guy turns down a good woman when he finds one? Especially ones for free.'

'The one whose found sucking off other guys?' replied Bill. Frank rolled his eyes, before stepping into the brothel, deciding on the brunette whose curls fell just above her nipples and whose curves were very inviting.

Luz towel dried himself, happy to have got all the grime and mud and blood off his body. For the first time in months, he was clean and so were his clothes; the woman of the house took them away as soon as he was stripped off and they were now folded neatly on his bed, clean and dry; he'd almost forgotten what the original colour was. Slipping into his uniform, he combed his damp hair before packing his things back into his kit bag. His stomach rumbled hungrily; next stop, the village hall.

Hoobler smiled as he tucked into his 3rd helping of Cottage Pie. The women here just seemed to want to cook, serving up enough food to… well, to feed an army, but Hoob wasn't complaining. They had set up rows of tables and chairs for the soldiers in what was left of the village hall. Luz slipped into the seat next to him, as a kind looking lady placed a plate in front of him, heaped with food.

'Thanks,' he flashed a grin as she moved away.

'How's the shoulder?' asked Hoobs, taking a swig of beer.

'T's fine,' replied Luz. 'Just… achy,' he shrugged. 'Seen Frankie about?'

Hoobler nodded. 'He saw the local Brothel and wet himself with excitement.'

Luz laughed, before leaning close and muttering,

'Give me a hand job under the table.' Hoob almost choked on his pie.

'What?!'

'Well, I've missed you! It's been ages-'

'Two days, if that, Luz,' Hoobler replied, a dubious look on his face.

'Well, its ages to me,' he said, indignantly.

'It's not my fault you're permanently turned-on.'

'Only when I see you,' winked George, taking a nice big gulp of beer so his cheeks bulged.

'And anyway, I've already had my fill of Frank.' Now it was George's turn to choke on his drink. It spat it out over the table, causing Ron to frown at him with disapproval as one of the women came to clean it up.

'You did it with Frank?'

'Yes.'

'Without me?!'

'Yes,' said Hoobs, ignoring the puppy dog look Luz had on his face.

'This morning?'

'Yes.'

'When I was _asleep_?!'

'_Yes!'_

'Tell me about it,' said Luz bluntly, a devilish smile on his lips.

'You have no shame,' laughed Hoobler, allowing his hand to creep under the table, leaning forward to block the view of what his hand was doing. George gave a content sigh and took another swig of beer as his flies were unzipped, his button undone, and Hoobs warm hand working his way into his boxers. 'You owe me,' muttered Hoobler.

'Ahhh,' Luz merely replied.

--

'Ah, guys, you should have seen her breasts! They were even bigger than in the picture,' Frank exclaimed that night, as the three of them camped out in the living room of the house they were staying in before they set out for Germany tomorrow.

'That good, huh?' asked Luz, leaning back against the sofa.

'Yeah! And the things she did with her hands were unbelievable!'

'Even better than me?' asked Hoobler, a slightly sulky expression crossing his face before he kissed the corner of Frank's mouth.

'No one's better than you,' Frank reassured, resting against George's shoulder.

'Yeah, you should have been there today,' smiled Luz. 'The things our Hoob was doing under the table.' Hoobler flushed but grinned, running his hands through his hair.

'That good, huh?' he said, repeating George's earlier words. Luz smiled in return, before shutting his eyes and yawning.

'My shoulder aches,' he grumbled.

'My wrist aches,' Hoobler muttered, stretching out on the floor. He took a peek at the other two, whom he loved so much; George still had his eyes closed, Frank's eyes distant, deep in thought.

'Show me what you did today,' said Luz after a minute, opening his eyes and staring at Hoobs.

'What do'ya mean?' Frank frowned with a yawn.

'When you had Hoobs today, show me what you did.' Frank shrugged with a smile, before crawling towards Hoobler, meeting his lips in a slow way. Luz let his hands creep into his boxers as he watched with an idle look on his face. The two stripped off, pale skin against dark, yet the same colour eyes meeting when they looked at each other. Hoobler knelt on all fours, as Frank shifted behind him; legs flush with his, pushing deep into him. They made love in a lazy way, not needing to repeat the frantic, fraught pace they had set this morning; Luz could imagine.

But, unknown to them, who were too busy lost in a world of lust and love, it would be the last time they were ever together like this.

--

**Oh my God: **What the hell did that last sentence mean? Review and find out.


	4. Part three: One gone

**Thank you:** For those of you who reviewed!  
**What do I want:** Reviews. What you say matters a lot to me!  
**If you don't like slash:** Well, I'm just happy you're enjoying the story enough to battle through the slash and read it.  
**Pre-read warning: **One of the trio will leave us in this chapter. Hey, don't look at me like that! I was the one who had to write the bleeding thing...

--

The Consigned, the Jape and the Carefree

Part Three

One gone

'Alright, men,' called Harry, doing the buttons of his coat all the way up to the top to keep out the chilly autumn winds. 'We're heading East today to take up a defensive position. General Taylor's orders are too keep that area safe from Krauts as it's vital to them.'

'I hate General Taylor,' groaned Skip, a disgruntled expression on his face. Harry ignored this.

'We'll need all weapons ready, so make sure you have plenty of ammo because we don't know who we'll meet on the way.' Winters stepped forward.

'We won't be getting any supplies until next week, so make sure the food you've got lasts. We don't need you all starving when we have people to protect.'

'Yeah,' smiled Luz. 'We survive two years of the war and then die from lack of tubed cheese.' The soldiers murmured their agreement, before Nixon called for order.

'Triple check you have everything. We won't be coming back because someone left their Luger behind.' His amused eyes rested on Hoobler, who grinned and tapped his pocket.

'I ain't leaving no Luger behind, sir.'

'Good. Now, Sergeant Martin, take point, followed by Easy Company. 1st and 2nd follow on after that.'

'Remember when they said we'd be home for Christmas,' said Popeye as he checked his rucksack.

'Yeah,' replied Frank, doing up the laces of his newly cleaned boots.

'I got really excited about that. And then… we didn't!'

'Aww,' smiled Lipton. 'Did Father Christmas not bring any presents down your chimney?'

'Nope, but I did get a letter off Ma and a pair of new socks,' said Popeye brightly, before pointing to his shoes. 'I'm wearing them now!' Lip shook his head with a smile, patting Popeye on the shoulder.

'Come on. We best get a move on. We've got a long way to go.'

--

The men was Easy Company stood around, bored shitless, in the middle of large dusty road. They were surrounded by forest either side of them, which were dropping gold and brown leaves; every time they moved, there was crunching under foot. They were in defensive position, ready to stop any Jerry's if they tried to get through to the nearby town, which linked up towards Germany. Everywhere else was trees or barren land; bombed out and gutted, full of rotten, stinking bodies and big rats and maggots - lots of maggots. Hoobler shuddered, remembered the rotten Kraut corpse he had tripped over because it was hidden away and Hoob only saw it at the last minute, grazing his palms as he fell, much to Guarnere's amusement. Apparently, he had taken too much dick and it had gone to his brain.

Frank stretched with a yawn. 'How long are we supposed to be here, Luz?' he asked, voice hard but bored. He was pissed off today; he hated standing around and doing fuck all. It irritated him. He wanted to be out there, doing useful things, fighting for the Queen and her fucking country, not standing around.

'No idea,' he replied, giving a broad, fake, beaming smile to Guarnere as he made his way over. 'Hey there!'

'Not been up to anything you shouldn't, have you?' the bigger man asked, cocking his head to one side.

'Now you mention it,' replied Luz, 'Hoobs gave me a good hand job last night.' Guarnere, unsure if Luz was joking or not, gave a nervous laugh, small eyes meeting Hoobler's for a second before he looked away.

'Did poor, little Frankie miss out?'

'Get fucked Gonorrea,' he snarled in reply, shifting his hands on the gun.

'Oh, how you tenderly caress your gun, Perconte!' Guarnere mocked. 'Do your parents know you prefer the same sex?'

'You saw me at the Brothel,' bristled Frank, anger in his eyes.

'I also saw you-'

'When will you give up?' asked Hoobler, raising an eyebrow.

'I dunno. I quite enjoy pissing Frankie off.'

'Well you have done,' snapped Frank. 'Wanna fucking medal?'

'Only if you wash your hands before giving it to me.' Frank started forward, but Hoobler pushed him back as Guarnere walked off, still laughing to himself.

'Why'd you stop me?' Frank growled. 'Next time that dick tries anything-'

'Oh, Frank, I got another one for you,' called Bill. 'What do you get a gay for Christmas? A butt plug – he'll sure be needing it with all this giving and receiving!'

'Oh, good one genius,' replied Luz. 'That wasn't even funny.' Frank dropped his gun, charging across the road towards the older man, fist raised. There was a sound of a plane and a blast and suddenly the road was a cloud of smoke and rubble.

'Get down! Get down!' yelled Winters, charging to the undergrowth, more bombs getting dropped, the road exploding, the dirt erupting over everyone, rushing around, not knowing what direction they were going through the muddy cloud they found themselves caught in, smoke and fire bellowing.

'MEDIC!' someone was screaming and the voice sent a thrill of fear down Luz' spine; it was Hoobler's voice. Was he hurt? 'MEDIC!' Hoobs screamed again. The dust cleared a little and Luz rushed forward, coughing. He stumbled to a stop, eyes wide as he stared down at Hoobler who had Frank clutched to his chest. Frank was just a torso with arms, blood dribbling from his mouth and ears, eyes rolling as he choked and jerked in Hoobler's arms and Hoobler was sobbing and crying 'No! You're gunna be fine, Frank, just stay with me, stay with me, please.'

And then Hoob looked up at George and his look was filled with such intense pain that George thought he was injured too, but then he realized it was pain for his best friend, pain for his lover. Luz dropped to his knees beside them, hand reaching out to grab Frank's. Frank coughed, more blood erupting from his lips.

'Sorry-' he gasped, voice hoarse and low; it was difficult to hear over the noise. 'Sorry.'

'Don't be, it wasn't your fault,' whimpered Hoobs, his hand on Frank's blood blotched cheek.

'MEDIC!' Luz roared, trying hard not to look at the place where his pelvis used to be. He felt bile in his throat, and turned his eyes to Frank's. 'We love you,' he murmured, holding back his own tears. He had to be strong. 'We love you so much.'

And then Eugene Roe was here, eyes briefly taking in the scene, before he fell to his knees and got to work, but Luz knew it wasn't doing much; Frank was going to die and there was no use wasting medical supplies on him. It wouldn't help anyone. Luz could read it in Roe's eyes.

So he and Hoobler sat there, murmuring and talking to Frank, not sure whether he could hear them as his eyes shut and his breathing went shallow. His face was pale under the blackened soot, lips tinged a funny colour.

And then he was still.

'No, no. No!' Hoob cried. 'It can't end. Not like this. Not now.' He grabbed Luz' collar, shaking him hard. 'Bring him back! Why? _Why?_' George grabbed Hoobler, pulling him close and the man sobbed into his chest, crying and screaming 'Not Frank. Not Frank, no!' Luz didn't let go of Frank's limp hand, his other arm gripping Hoobler around the waist. There was another explosion near by, and a second even closer then that.

'Come on!' urged Roe, climbing to his feet, and trying to pull Luz up. The other man shook him off angrily, a third bomb sending rubble flying at them. Roe shook his head, darting off towards the other yells of 'Medic!'

'We have to get him out the road,' cried Hoobler, his voice hoarse. Luz nodded and then two men got to their feet, gripping the straps of Frank's bag and dragging him into the forest. There was a shatter of bullets.

Malarkey appeared, face ash white, eyes on the two men and then on Frank. Hoobs had Frank in his arms, blood seeping onto his uniform but he didn't care.

'We have to get out of here,' Mal said, struggling to compose himself. 'Lieutenants orders.'

'I'm not leaving him,' snarled Hoobler. 'I can't leave him!'

'He's dead! There's nothing you can do,' Mal replied, ducking as a bomb tore up trees yards away. Luz grabbed Hoobs, tears streaming down his cheeks.

'We have to go,' he said, voice choked. 'Please, Hoob. Let's go.' The explosions were getting closer and Mal stepped forward, yanking Hoob to his feet.

'No! I can't leave him!' And they dragged him away, away from Frank, away from the approaching bombs. There was nothing no one could do.

--

For Luz and Hoobler, the war ended there. Nothing else mattered, not when Frank was dead. A couple of rounds of Hoobs Luger still didn't finish Guarnere off, but the big man got the question. He was guilty. It was his fault Frank was dead and Hoob wasn't going to let him forget that.

--

**Oh:** I feel like crying! Sorry this chapter was short, guys. One more chapter to go, which may be a little happier... maybe.


	5. Part four: Reunited

**Thank you:** For reading this to the end. A huge cuddle for you all  
**What do I want:** Reviews to tell me what you thought of the ending.  
**If you don't like slash:** I don't think that really matters anymore  
**What do you want me to write next:** Well, there's going to be a sequel to this, hehe. But, just send me a message if you want more Perhoobluz, or just Perhoob, or Hoobluz or Perluz or… perhaps another pairing! Totally up to you.

--

The Consigned, the Jape and the Carefree

Part Four

Reunited

**10 years later**

Donald Hoobler walked over the gravel of the cemetery path, the flowers held tightly in his fist as he approached the headstone, the words 'Frank Perconte' not yet worn away by the rain. He stepped onto the grass, kneeling down and placing the flowers in the pot. His fingers brushed the engraved words below,

_In the midst of battle_

_One man was killed_

_To help save the nation of another_

The words still brought tears to Hoobler's eyes. There was a small card propped up against the grave. The ink was smudged from the rain, card still slightly damp. Picking it up, he read,

_We shall remember while he lights lives_

_And in the night time we shall not forget._

_Our dear son Frank,_

_We love you. You were so brave._

_Love mum and dad._

_X_

The words pinched at his heart and he put it down, straightening up, the events of that night coming back to him.

'_Oh, how you tenderly caress your gun, Perconte!' Guarnere smirked._

Hoobler shook his head, trying to get rid of the memory.

'_Do your parents know you prefer the same sex?'_

'_You saw me at the Brothel,' bristled Frank, anger in his eyes. _

Hoobler gave a small snarl, tears escaping his eyes.

'_I also saw you-'_

'_When will you give up?' asked Hoobler, a bored look on his face. _

'_I dunno. I quite enjoy pissing Frankie off.'_

Hoobler let out a choked sob.

'_MEDIC!' he screamed, holding the convulsing body of Frank close to him. 'MEDIC!'_

'Hoobs?' That voice broke off all memories of the bombings, the argument and the torment. His head snapped up, meeting the dark eyes of George Luz. He turned, facing the smaller man, a bemused expression on his face, before quickly wiping away the tears. He hadn't seen him since the end of the war.

'Luz?' George didn't look any different, except for the slight lines around his eyes, dark stubble over his jaw. 'Wow? I… didn't think I'd see you again,' he stuttered. Luz gave a worn smile at the flustered look on Hoobs face; he always loved it when Hoobler blushed.

'Long now, no see, huh?'

'You're telling me.' It fell quiet for a moment while the two remembered; remembered the fighting, remembered the friendship, remembered the small kisses, remembered the lust and the love and most of all remembered the death…

'How've you been?' asked Luz after a moment.

'Good, I've been good. I got married.'

'I've noticed.' There was a twist of jealously in George's words; of course he had caught sight of the wedding band as soon as he had walked over.

'I have a daughter too. Lauren. She's six.' Hoobler found himself blushing again and looked at the floor. He noticed as Luz' feet shifted a little closer.

'How've _you_ been?' he repeated and when Hoob looked up he saw despair and sadness and anxiety in his wide brown eyes.

'I can't stop thinking about it,' he blurted out, tears glazing his eyes again. 'About Frank. It's killing me, George!' He didn't stop the tears as they streamed down his face, voice thick. 'It's haunting me. I have dreams… nightmares.' He met Luz's gaze with a fierce, accusing expression. 'You left me.'

'I had to get away,' George replied softly.

'You could have taken me with you! I was lost, George. I didn't know where to go, what to do.'

'It was for the best.' Hoobler turned away, shaking his head. He should go. He should go now; walk out and never look back at George Luz. Not let the memories hurt him any more.

_If it was only as easy as that. _

'Hoobler…' His voice was near and Hoob could feel him close behind. A hand crept onto his shoulder, squeezing it in the reassuring way he always used to squeeze it when Hoobs was troubled. Hoobler wiped away the tears, allowing George to turn him around. Luz stared into those red-rimmed eyes and sighed. 'It wasn't our fault. Frank was in the wrong place at the wrong time…' Hoobler shook his head.

'I don't want to talk about it,' he said, lowering his eyes to the floor as Luz cupped his cheek.

'I know,' he replied, angling his head towards Hoob. He shouldn't do this; not now. Not after all this.

But he did.

Hoobler pushed his lips hard against George's, grabbing the man close to him, letting all his anger and sorrow out on him. It was rough and enraged and the two men were fighting against each other and fighting with each other and it hurt. It hurt.

'Church,' gasped Luz. Hoobler grabbed his wrist, yanking him towards the old building and literally pushing him inside the entrance porch. Luz pinned him against the big wooden door, nibbling his neck, Hoob pressing himself flush against him, arousal pushing into George's stomach. Luz still tasted like he always did; like chocolate but not quite, like mints but not quite. Sweet, but not quite. Luz's hands were at the zipper of Hoobler's jeans, undoing the belt, flicking the button off and zipping down his flies with Hoob doing the same to him.

George pulled down his jeans and boxers and Hoobler kicked them off, erection jutting defiantly. Luz spun him, pushing his front hard against the wooden door, teeth biting his shoulder through his shirt, grinding himself against Hoob, before releasing his arousal from his boxers.

The familiar feel brought back memories, as Luz eased himself up the crack. He pressed the head of it against Hoob, before shifting up to murmur in his ear.

'For Frank.'

'For Frank,' Hoobler gasped in agreement, before Luz thrust himself deep. It burned as he pulled out; Hoob not used to the feel after all those years without George. It was strange, but accustomed, and it hurt, but he wanted it; needed it.

Luz slid his hand between Hoobler and the door, gripping Hoobs manhood tightly. Hoobler pushed his hips against his hand, wanting movement from it, as Luz continued to dry fuck him, low grunts and murmurs escaping his lips before he clamping them on Hoobs neck.

Then, when he had the pace set, he began to jerk his hand, his own dark eyes squeezed tight shut. Hoobler whimpered slightly at the rear pain, but that soon turned to a whimper of pleasure of Luz hit his prostate full on; his hips jerked against George's hand, before his fingers crept lower to fondle his balls. Hoobler whimpered again, as Luz's manhood caressed his prostate over and over and suddenly Hoobler was coming, a low hiss leaving his lips as George squeezed his arousal hard.

His arse clenched, sending Luz over the edge, and the two men slumped against the door, sweat making them sticky, breathing deeply. Luz pulled out, lying on the cold stone floor, eyes shut, hair tousled. Hoobler opened his eyes, running a hand through his hair. He stole a glance at Luz who was looking back at him. Hoob reached out and Luz grasped his hand hard.

--

Luz gazed around the living room, feeling a little out of place. There was warmth here, not just from the fire burning in the grate, but from the love he found. A sofa was pushed against the wall beside a small TV, a large book case lined with many different books. Hoobler watched him for a moment, nervous as to what he thought.

'It's nice,' he said, with a small smile. 'You've done well.'

'Daddy! Daddy! I swimmed all by myself!' A small girl rushed into the living room, backpack bouncing off her back, auburn hair cut neatly to her shoulders. She skittered to a stop when she caught sight of Luz, before looking up at Hoobler and hurrying to his side. Hoob scooped her up as she placed her head on his shoulder, eyes still on Luz with a light of curiosity.

Her eyes.

They were big and brown, exactly like Hoobs and she had the same small, jutting ears. But the rest of unknown, undistinguished; he felt nothing.

And then behind them approached a woman, still wearing her coat, a surprised smile on her face. Her red hair was curled and pinned up, pearls in her ears.

'Oh, hello,' she said, glancing at Hoobler and then Luz.

'Hello Ma'am,' George replied politely.

'Are you thirsty?' she asked, pulling off her gloves. 'I'm going to boil the water.'

'No, thank you,' he replied, but his eyes were hard before he rested them on Hoobler. The woman stood there for a moment, before glancing questioningly at Don. Then, she smiled at Luz.

'I'm Rachel Hoobler,' she introduced.

'George Luz. I fought in the war.'

'Oh.' She still looked surprised. 'I'll go put that tea on.' Taking the girl off Hoob, she walked back through the way they had come.

'She doesn't know about me.' It wasn't a question. Hoobler looked away.

'I never talk about it,' he replied, voice defensive.

--

It had been a while since George had eaten around a table. They enjoyed a Sunday Roast, chicken coated in gravy with peas; mouth watering. This woman could really cook.

'So, how did you and Donald meet?' asked Rachel as she cut the chicken into small pieces for Lauren. Luz looked up at Hoobler with a smile.

'We'd been together from the start but the first time I ever really saw him was during PT and I accidentally tripped him up while running Currahee.' Rachel chuckled. 'I don't know. I guess we just stuck together. Me, him and Frank…' he trailed off.

'Frank?' asked Rachel.

'He… was a good friend of ours,' Luz continued, noticing Hoobler's fork go still over his plate, other hand clenched on the table.

'What happened to him?'

Luz looked down. 'I'm sorry Ma'am, but I don't think we should talk about it.' Rachel noticed for the first time the tension and she glanced at Hoobler. There was a tear on his cheek. It was quiet for a moment, no one willing to break it but they didn't have to.

'I swimmed by myself today,' Lauren announced proudly.

'Swam, dear,' corrected Rachel.

'All by myself!' Hoobler looked up.

'You'll have to show me tomorrow, won't you,' he smiled.

'Yeah! I even beat Billy during a race and we had to swim all the way around the pool! I won a chocolate medal for it, but I eated it-'

'Ate,' corrected Rachel again. Lauren continued as if she hadn't heard her.

'-but I kept the wrapping!' Before anyone could say anything, she slid off the chair and disappeared out the room, reappearing a couple of minutes later with a piece of gold foil. She slid into the chair and shyly handed the foil to Luz. 'You can have it,' she said.

'Darling, I'm sure Mr Luz doesn't want your rubbish-'

'No, its fine,' he quickly replied, not liking the way this woman kept picking holes. He didn't like her much anyway, but then again, she did take his Hoobler away. He picked it up. Rachel pursed her lips but said nothing. On the crumpled front was the word 'Spitfire' with a little picture of one. He placed it in his pocket. 'Thank you,' he said to the little girl who giggled and began to eat. The war wasn't mentioned again.

Luz stepped out the door, the cool night air hitting his face as he zipped up his jacket. Hoob stepped out, shutting the door behind him so Rachel couldn't hear.

'You'll come back, won't you?' he asked, worry on his face. 'Don't leave me again. Not like last time.' His words were pleading. Luz turned to face him.

'I'll come back,' he said slowly, brown eyes meeting brown eyes.

'Promise me.'

'I promise.' A small smile was on George's lip and Hoobler returned it. Then, he stood and watched Luz walk off down the road until he was out of sight.

'For Frank,' he murmured, before pushing open the door and disappearing inside.

--

**Little note**: Sorry for anyone religious out there, I'm not taking the piss or anything, it was just the nearest place and when you desperate you're not really fussy, but seriously no offence intended!

Big thank you for reading! It's my first Band of Brothers fanfiction, so hopefully you liked it.


End file.
